The Pan
by bookslover66
Summary: This story is based on the books of Percy Jackson, but the main focus is not on the characters from the books. This is about a girl who actually contains the spirit of Pan after he faded away. This story is set around 20 years in the future (about when Percy & Annabeth have kids that are 12-13 years old). The first two or three chapters might be boring, but it will get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, I rolled up my shirt and undid the three straps behind my back. Immediately, the scoliosis brace loosened and I was able to breathe without my chest getting pinched. You are probably wondering a lot of things like who I am, what is my name, what is a scoliosis brace or what is scoliosis? I will answer all of your questions, in about, let's say, right now:

I'm twelve years old and a seventh grader in a town that's in the middle of nowhere. Personally, I like living in the middle of nowhere, but that's just me. The town's name is Hillsborough, but I like to call it Norvelt, like in the book Dead End in Norvelt. Norvelt is a town in the middle of nowhere, except for the fact that a good chunk of the book takes place in that town. Besides, Hillsborough is a crappy name like, "Hi, we live in a town that is an administrative unit with lots of hills!" Anyways, to get back on topic, my name is Emily Pan. Some people call me Em for short, one of my old friends call me Emmy or Emmie (however you spell it).

As for the scoliosis, well it's something that our school checks for in fifth grade, seventh grade, and high school. Obviously, since it's just my luck, our school nurse said I had scoliosis when I got checked for it in fifth grade. Scoliosis is a disease where your spine is not straight. Scoliosis can lead to future backaches, constant tiring, and of course the abnormal looks you get when you reveal your back like wearing a bathing suit or walking around in your underwear. Now, for scoliosis, if you have it REALLY bad, then you have to get a serious surgery, like putting a metal rod in your spine. If it's, "eh," then you have to wear a scoliosis brace (which is my case). A scoliosis brace is sort of this really tight, plaster body armor that wraps around your body. Not to mention that it's super uncomfortable, you can't scratch your stomach when wearing it, and your body looks really lump when you are wearing it.

I'm really sorry for making you read those two paragraphs, they probably were boring, but trust me, it will get way more interesting. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. So, I removed my brace, stuffed it in my humongous sports bag, changed my special "This-Undershirt-Will-Make-You-More-Comfortable-When-Wearing-The-Brace" undershirt to my regular bra and cami. I put my brace bag in my special little corner and I exited the exam room. It felt so good without my brace. I was able to walk without my pants threatening to drop down, scratch my stomach, walk at a much faster brace, and breathe without wincing.

I checked my watch. _Shoot! I'm going to have like ten minutes of lunch left!_ I hurried down to my locker and grabbed my lunchbox then power walked to the cafeteria. My friends were already there, sitting, talking, and laughing. I didn't have the slightest twinge of jealousy, really! You don't believe me? Well, I guess you have your reasons. Let's clear things up a little. They weren't my friends as much as that fly buzzing around the room was. They were more like book buddies and even more like Can-You-Help-Me-On-This-Stinking-Algebra-Homework? kind of buddies. It doesn't matter because I liked being alone, this way, nobody can hurt me.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Teachers piled up more tests, homework, and projects. The next day, I did the same routine, or attempted to. I was in the nurse's office like usual. I was changing my undershirts so basically the top half of my body was completely naked. Then, one of the nurse's, Ms. Williams, yelled, "Emily I have to open the door and come in, there's a peanut allergy emergency!" I completely freaked out. I mean, I understand that it's probably a life or death, but I _had_ to be in the Exam Room at this time and this person _had_ to have an allergic reaction _now_. I tried to pull on my bra quickly, but before I had the chance to do it, the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

I yelped and bent over to cover myself. Ms. Williams gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry honey. But you have to understand, it's an emergency." Oh, I understood all right, but I was too embarrassed to do anything except make squeaking noises. A boy, who I'm guessing had the allergic reaction was fumbling for an Epi-Pen out of a box. His face was bright red, but I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or from embarrassment on seeing a half naked girl this early in his stage of life. Just before he used the Epi-Pen, he looked up at me, and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming. It was HIM! The most popular guy in school, Liam Zathorus. Not that I care though. _RIght?_ I mean, all of the popular kids are stuck-up, rich brats that don't even know the difference between a book from a movie.

"Sorry," he muttered and then he passed out once the needle plunged into his skin. I just crouched there, staring in shock. Ms. Williams cleared her throat, and it jarred me out of my trance. I threw on my clothes, stood up, and stumbled but I caught myself on the counter.

"Emily, sorry to say this, but is it okay if you help me get him outside of the school so the ambulance can pick Liam up straight away without wasting any time? I will write you a late pass," asked Ms. Williams.

"Of course," I said. We carried Liam out of the room, Ms. Williams holding him by the arms and me holding him by the legs. I felt so overwhelmed, that all I could think was, _Please let this be over in one second._ Then, I felt a tingling sensation up and down my arms. I could hear a strange rumbling sound, sort of like a buffalo stampede. When I glanced up at the nurse, she was just focused on not banging Liam's head against the doorframe, oblivious to the rumbling sound, which was getting louder by the second. _Hmph! I guess now my ears are going berserk huh?_

All of a sudden, animals came barreling through the walls and windows as if they were made out of thin air. In a flash, something so weird happened that it's hard to describe. It was as if time fast forwarded itself. The animals carried the nurse, Liam, and me outside of the school like a crowd of crazed fans carrying a famous singer. The only difference was that it was much more scary and surprising and not at all exciting. Then, the ambulance and a police car came rolling down the road, **cough! cough!** , I mean _carried_ down the road by, you guessed it, animals. Then, birds came swooping out of the sky and picked Liam up and set him down gently inside the ambulance (which, by the way, the door was already opened by some raccoons). After that, the police car and the ambulance zipped away to the hospital. At least, I hoped it was the hospital and not some wilderness clinic where, surprise surprise, your new nurses are foxes and deer! Like I mentioned before, all of this happened in exactly one second.

One second later, I was back in the nurse's office and Ms. Williams turned to me with a concerned look on her face. "I hope Liam will be okay. Are you okay honey? Your face is pale."

"I'm alright," I managed. Ms. Williams wrote me a late pass and I hurried out of the nurse's office, trying to process what just happened. Walking down the hallway gave me time to think. I took a detour and headed to the bathroom to splash my face. Either I'm going crazy or this is just a dream. I turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water on my face. Not a dream. Now that I'm thinking a bit more clearly, I don't know how I realised this, but the animals weren't just randomly picked animals from across the world, they were all native to the land here.

For the rest of the class period, I spent my time sitting on the toilet, and thinking about various things such as A, should I talk to my parents about this, B, should I tell anyone about this, and C, how this relates to some of the other weird things that happened in my life. You see, things like that happen, but it's more of a feeling, not so visual and obvious. For example, whenever I go to the pool, it seems as if the pool is all of the bodies of water in the world, and each area of the pool represents a body of water. When I stand in a certain area, sometimes I feel like I'm drowning, but if I'm in another area, I might feel like I can dance and prance around. The levels of dancing and prancing and drowning vary, sometimes it's worse, sometimes it more light, depending on which part of the pool I'm in. The weird thing is, it can happen to me in any pool I go to, not just one. If I happened to be allergic to the pool, then there is something seriously wrong with me. Are you confused? So am I.

I heard a muffled bell noise, and I knew that the class period was up. Groaning, I left the bathroom and pretended all was normal (or tried to) for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the week, nothing weird happened, and I started assuming that the event was just one of my bizarre imaginations. The only thing interesting that went on in my school was that there were two new students in my team. (A team is a group of teachers and their homeroom students. All of the students in the team have most of their teachers who are in the team for main subjects. The classrooms are always near each other.) The guy is cute and had messy jet black hair with gray eyes that reminded me of a storm at sea. The other new student, who was his sister, had curly, wavy, honey black hair. She's tall and athletic with a smart look to her. I could immediately tell that they were going to be popular. Later on the week, I found out that the guy's name was Percy Jackson and the girl's name was Annabeth Chase.

On Friday, I heard that Liam was going to be released from the hospital on Saturday and will be coming to school again starting Monday next week. Sweat broke down throughout my body, and my fingers started to shake involuntarily. I hoped like hell that Liam wouldn't remember what happened at the nurse's office. It was a good thing he passed out _after_ the animal stampede, _if_ it even happened anyways.

On Monday, I kept my head low and made sure that my hair was in front of my face at all times in the hallways with hopes that Liam wouldn't see me and talk to me or anything. Obviously, I had to trip over my own shoelaces and I fell forward. Before I could hit the ground, somebody caught me by the arms and lifted me up. Straightening, I brushed off my pants and looked up to thank this person. But I froze. It was Liam. Of course it had to be him. His eyes widened when he realized it was me too, and I knew that he didn't forget the scene at the nurse's office. Immediately, I blushed and looked down. "Thanks," I muttered, my voice so low that it was barely audible. I turned away and started to hurry down the hallway.

"Wait!" Liam called after me but, I was too far away. When I looked back, Liam was still staring at me and I quickly looked away, blossoms of red creeping into my cheeks.

 _Oh come on. Get a grip on yourself. It's not like a big deal or something,_ I thought. _Yeah, you tell yourself that,_ snarked my other self.

The next day, I knew that Liam was going to be in the same hallway as me after fifth period, so I took extra caution to try to blend in with the crowd. I spotted Liam in the hallway with his group of friends. Liam's head was turned around so he could talk to his friends, so I took this is a chance to speed walk right past them. Would you be surprised to learn that it didn't work so well? I guess not. One of the girls in Liam's group (she was the type that you knew to not mess with her pack), spotted me and her eyes narrowed. Oh, just great! She stormed towards me and slapped me across the face, hard. There was a collective gasp in the hallway, but nobody bothered to help. Some just skirted around and tried to not be a part of this, but others stayed and watched.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed. _Amber_ , I thought. _That was her name_. "How dare you talk with Liam! He's mine and you are not going to take that away from me."

As much as I tried to control my expression, a look of shock passed through my face. I thought Amber and Liam were already together, but it's none of my business. My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. "I wasn't trying - I didn't mean to-"

Amber held up a hand to stop me. "Don't even bother. You're so pathetic just looking at you makes me feel sick."

I have always gotten teased and bullied by girls and I have no idea why. I've always minded my own business and didn't cause any trouble, mostly because I kept to myself most of the times. It's almost like all the girls in the school are holding a grudge against me. Even in the group I sit at the cafeteria, I caught some of them casting glances at me. In fact, I gotten bullied so much that it got to the point where I would pace around my room coming up with comebacks and writing them down. Just as the silence was starting to get awkward, my mind sifted through the collection of comebacks and I retorted, "Well, why don't you try and fix yourself instead of trying to break me?"

It was Amber's turn to be a gaping fish. Realizing she had nothing to say, she fumed and stormed back. I looked around and saw everybody had formed a tight circle around me with mouths hanging half open. "I think you better go to your classes before you get in trouble for being late," I said quietly before pushing through the crowd of people and walking with a purposeful stride to my next class.

 **A/N: Sorry everybody! I totally forgot to include the description of Liam, so here it is:**

 **silky brown hair reaching just to his eyebrows**

 **blue eyes that almost look purple (basically a deep indigo)**

 **tall and muscular,** _ **but has**_ **…**

 **delicate features at the same time**

 **What do you guys think? If you want to add any suggestions feel free to review. Criticism is allowed, as it helps improve my stories! R &R!**


End file.
